Rolling The Dice
by CSI1983
Summary: A proposal, a wedding and honeymoons.  The way that Sara should leave the show.  GSR


_A/N - This is how I wish the whole Sara/Grissom saga to end. I still have no idea how they plan to move Jorja from the show but I wish for a happy ending like this. Bring on the fluffy ducks, puppies and kittens! Read, review and tell me what you think!_

**Rolling The Dice**

"Coffee?"

Sara smiled at Grissom as he removed his hood that he had on to work with his precious bees. She watched as he sipped the coffee, sighing deeply as he took a seat on the foldout chairs that they had gotten the night before. Sara liked sitting out here and it was made that much nicer with something to sit on beside the grass. She liked a lot of things about her life lately. Her job was going well, despite the change to swing shift when her relationship with Grissom went public. Her life with Grissom still had the hazy feeling attached to it, as if it was nothing more then a dream. If it was, then she never wanted to wake up. It had been far too long since she had felt this complete in any aspect of her life. Then, just to make her happier, Grissom had proposed. It wasn't a conventional proposal but nothing about their relationship was. He had brought her a ring a little while later and every once and awhile she looked at it and the happy glow almost elevated her off the ground.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Grissom was studying her again, except instead of a frown, he was smiling widely. He had been since she had said yes to marrying him.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yes."

Sara sipped her coffee and looked out over the yard and into the sky where the sun was sinking into hazy pink oblivion.

"I need to take a break from this Gil"

"From what?"

"From work. I need to take a break."

"For how long?"

"I don't know. I just….its become too much"

Grissom set his mug down and turned in his seat to face her properly. He took her hand in his and leaned closer to her.

"Was it the kidnapping?"

Sara shrugged, trying to find the reason that this was all too hard for her.

"Nick was kidnapped and locked in a box. He went back to work as soon as he was discharged from the hospital. I get kidnapped and want nothing more then to run in another direction"

"People react in different ways to these situations. Nick takes things in his strides. You on the other hand, are a little more sensitive. That is what makes you who you are and such a good CSI"

"I wanted to go overseas."

"Where?"

"Croatia. I have no idea why, but I've always wanted to go there."

Grissom smiled at her.

"What am I meant to do without you?"

Sara leaned forward and kissed his gentle on the lips. She loved doing that whenever she wanted too.

"I think you're survive. I survived when you went away."

"I barely survived and I was the one that chose to leave."

"I have a crazy idea"

"And what would that be?"

"You could come with me."

"But you don't know how long you're going to be away"

"You can come back whenever you get sick of me"

Grissom slowly twisted the engagement ring on her finger. Asking her to marry him had been an impulse but it wasn't the first time that he had considered asking her. Every night when he had gone to bed he had pictured the scene over and over again in his mind. Every time she cried, he wanted to tell her how much he loved her and how he would protect her if she ever did want to be serious about their relationship. How he would protect her regardless. Unfortunately, with the positive came the negative. He also saw he getting married to Hank or any other man and he hated the anger that had flared in his chest. He wanted her and nothing else mattered. Then when they had finally gotten together, he had allowed himself to push aside thoughts of other men and began constantly entertaining the notion of being with her forever. When she had been kidnapped, that was the end of any indecision. He promised himself that if she lived, he would tell her every day how much he loved her and make sure that she knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

"I want to marry you Sara. That means I love you even if you drive me crazy. Which you already had time and time again."

Sara laughed and moved from her seat and onto his lap. He wrapped her arms around his waist, breathing in the scent of her skin that mixed with the smell of their laundry detergent.

"We should get married before we go"

Sara turned to look at him and could tell that this wasn't a joke. He was serious.

"So I'll be Mrs Gil Grissom before I go?"

"You'll be Mrs Gil Grissom before we leave, yes. Is that alright with you?"

"So you're coming with me then?"

"I've always wanted to go to Croatia"

Sara smiled as the last rays of the sun kissed the earth before disappearing into the horizon. Everything was finally coming together.

* * *

The Vegas chapels that Sara had always considered tacky where far from that when you were in there yourself, waiting for your future husband. After a little discussion, they had decided that a big, elaborate wedding was not what either of them wanted. Small, intimate and cheap was more their way to go. With travel plans quickly developing, they needed to save as much money as they could. After she had broken the news to Catherine, she was pulled into a world of dresses and measurements that were completely foreign concepts to her. She finally settled on a burnt orange that brought out the creamy color of her skin and the highlights in her hair.

"You look wonderful Sara."

"What about you Cath? You need a dress"

"Why do I need a dress?"

"You want to be a naked bridesmaid?"

It took a moment for her words to register with Catherine but when they did, Sara found herself pulled into a tight hug. Sara smiled as she took the seat that Catherine had vacated and watched as her friend got measured for the perfect dress. She settled on a dress that was a beautiful shade of forest green. They stood side by side and looked at their reflections.

"I cannot believe that you and Grissom are finally getting married."

"Finally?"

"You will not believe how long we've been holding our breaths for this. He is so happy with you Sara. You complete him"

'And he completes me. So we're even. Did he tell you what we're going to do after all this?"

"No. What?"

"We're going to Croatia."

"For how long?"

"We don't know."

Catherine put her arm around Sara's waist, giving her a quick squeeze.

"I'm going to miss you"

* * *

The vows were quick and surrounded by their friends, they become Mr and Mrs. Grissom. Instead of an elaborate reception, they invited their guests back to the townhouse and used it as a chance to tell every one of their plans to travel to Croatia. Perhaps it was the combination of red wine and good food but they were all very supportive. The only person who said nothing was Greg. Sara knew that it wasn't because he was unhappy with the news but more because he had drunk so much that all he could do was grin stupidly. Grissom was the one who told them everything that the team wanted to know. He had spent hours in front of the computer learning everything they needed to know and more about the places that they both wanted to travel but mainly about Croatia. He was almost as in love with the place then she was. Sara was watching him speak, only half listening as she realized something that had never happened to her before. This was it. This was that unadulterated happiness that she had heard people talking about. She was in love and she was married to the most wonderful man in the world, better still, they were spending their honeymoon in northern Europe. The party continued well into the early hours before one by one, the wedding guests started to leave. Soon it was just Grissom and Sara curled on the sofa together.

"I cannot believe that we are married"

"Odd, isn't it?"

Grissom took her left hand and placed it on his lap next to his. Their matching gold rings shined in the light, full of hope and promise.

"I can't believe we're married because I am waiting to wake up. It all seems too good to be true. I still can't believe that you said yes to being my wife."

Sara smiled at him, catching his hand in hers.

"I love you. Simple as that. Plus, I don't think anyone aside from Catherine and I would put up with you long term. And I don't think Catherine is crazy enough to want to marry you."

"Oh, I see. So you had to step up to the plate then?"

"Someone had too and I decided that for the sake of all humanity, it should be me"

"So sacrifices had to be made on your part then?"

"Big ones."

Grissom pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her head.

"So Mrs. Grissom, are you happy?"

"Yes. Are you?"

"Honey, how I feel is so far off the happiness scale I don't think you can even see it. Happy is the understatement of the century."

"Good. So did you books our tickets this morning?"

"Yup, two open ended tickets. We have them for a year before we need to buy another way home."

"Maybe we could just get lost there? Stay forever."

"Maybe. For now, let's leave it at a year ok? We'll decide after that"

"Ok"

They stayed where they were for hours, enjoying their first hours alone as a newly married couple. This was the beginning of their lives together and neither of them wanted to sleep through that time. They were more then happy to watch the hours pass as the sun rose and began beating down on Las Vegas. Sara knew that this city would always be her home but something had changed. Now her home was wherever Grissom was and nothing else really mattered.


End file.
